The design of many modern dense urban landscapes often calls for the placement of trees within paved-over areas or areas covered by other hardscapes. In particular, such designs often call for trees to be placed in close proximity to roads, sidewalks, and other load bearing pathways. However, the weight of these pathways and the loads they carry often compact the soil underneath to such an extent that it is often difficult for tree roots to sufficiently penetrate the soil. As a result, trees planted in close proximity to these hardscapes may not survive or grow to the full extent envisioned.
Various solutions to this problem have been proposed. For example, structural cell systems such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,080,480, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety and for all purposes, have been designed to facilitate the growth of trees near hardscapes, while allowing for soil aeration, water drainage, and the like. It is, however, desirable to improve various aspects of such cells. Accordingly, continuing efforts exist to make such structural cells support hardscapes better, while improving the manufacturability and other characteristics of such cells.